The present invention relates generally to aeronautical vehicle systems, and more particularly, to an apparatus, system, and method of altering the size and shape of an airfoil member.
Airfoil members such as wings, horizontal and vertical stabilizers, conards, rotor blades, etc. are limited in ability to change their sizes and shapes so as to alter surfaces of the airfoil member and be adaptable to multiple flight conditions of a flight envelope.
Currently, airfoil member surfaces of an aircraft can be modified to a certain extent by various devices for improved flight characteristics such as during low-speed handling, autopilot maneuvering, or for high-speed aerodynamics. Aircraft that need to operate in several performance environments, however, often must compromise flight performance by using airfoil members that provide suitable characteristics in multiple environments rather than using airfoil members that are specifically designed for a particular flight situation.
Aircraft designs known today utilize a variety of airfoil member surface modifying devices such as, flaps, slats, flaperons, ailerons, split ailerons, or other leading or trailing edge devices known in the art, to provide control forces and moments during flight. Also, other devices such as micro flow devices, zero mass jets, and the like are used to control the airflow over the airfoil member to further control forces and moments. Additionally, devices such as smart materials are used to slightly modify shape of the airfoil member itself or of the airfoil member surface modifying devices. However, all of there devices are limited in their ability to alter shape, size, and characteristics of the airfoil member; the airfoil member devices typically only modify a single aspect of the airfoil member, minimally affect airflow, or slightly modify shape of the airfoil member. Furthermore, all of the above-stated devices tend to use mechanical actuators and other mechanical components to perform minor changes in an airfoil surface.
Military aircraft have utilized mechanically swept wings for improved aerodynamics during high-speed flight. These mechanical surface systems, however, typically only provide a very limited ability to affect airfoil member shape and aerodynamic flight characteristics of the aircraft. The limited ability to significantly change airfoil member shape can result in an airfoil member that is particularly suitable for only a limited range of a flight envelope.
It is therefore desirable to provide an airfoil member and an airfoil member altering system that significantly modifies shape and size of the airfoil member and at the same time provides an airfoil member with increased adaptability for various flight conditions throughout a flight envelope. An airfoil member with improved adaptability may potentially be capable of supporting greater payloads at lower speeds and during take-off, better lift characteristics at high speed, and increased flight range.
The present invention provides an apparatus, system, and method of altering the size and shape of an airfoil member. The airfoil member includes a geometric morphing device which has an inflatable member. The inflatable member has an exterior wall and multiple inflated states. Multiple layers are coupled to at least a portion of the exterior wall and control the size, shape, and expansion ability of the geometric morphing device. The geometric morphing device is adjustable in size and shape by changing the inflated state of the inflatable member. An airfoil member altering system and a method of performing the same are also provided, as well as a method of forming the geometric morphing device.
The present invention has several advantages over existing airfoil member altering devices. One advantage is that the invention provides an airfoil member that is capable of significantly changing its size and shape. Versatility of the present invention also allows shape of the airfoil member to alter in compound manners. The ability to significantly change in size and shape provides increase application versatility and increased flight control throughout a flight envelope.
Another advantage of the present invention is that it provides improved adaptability. The present invention provides improved flight characteristics including supporting greater payloads at lower speeds and during take-off, better lift at higher speeds, and increased flight range in comparison with traditional airfoil member altering devices that are limited in one or more of the above-stated characteristics.
The present invention itself, together with further objects and attendant advantages, will be best understood by reference to the following detailed description, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawing.